The present invention generally relates to the field of computational biology, and more particularly relates to compressing the enumeration space of founder line crosses.
Identifying all possible variability that can be obtained by crossing founder lines for a given number of generations is an important task for breeders. However, redundancies usually occur during the enumeration process where two unique crossing schemes produce the same genetic variability. The computation of these redundancies waste resources and result in an inefficient enumeration process.